My Character Chart
by Uchihacest Seduction Ninja
Summary: These are the more detailed descriptions of various characters that I have created to add to my works. They can be used for reference, however I do claim ownership of any non Naruto characters described with in. You may not copy these characters with out my permission. Any resemblance to other characters or actual people/events is purely coincidental. I will update as needed.


So these are descriptions of my out of context characters that I will add to stories. It will be updated as more information is revealed through out the course of the plot. As more personas are created, they will be added. Please use these to consult certain appearances, emotional habits, or background information. Please caution, there are some spoilers to future plots. Also, sometimes I will use a characters name and bits and pieces of their original profile in a story, but change around some things too. This will be noted at the beginning of each instance.

* * *

*Note: Katani will actually be a part of stuff separate from the little slut stories I have posted. Just letting you know that she isn't just the random Akatsuki whore*

Name: Katani

Age: 16 in some pieces, 17 in others. It depends on the time frame.

Sex: Female

Rank: Special Missions Unit Pre Akatsuki, S-ranked missing nin Afterwards

Chakra Nature: Fire, but later on will make references to using other types of jutsu. It is unknown if she underwent a Nature Transformation or not.

Height: 165 cm (5'5)

Weight: 58.97 Kg (130 lbs)

Build: Tightly toned but still keeping feminine curvature.

Appearance: She has opaque white eyes, with no distinctive pupil or iris. She keeps her bright teal long and cut in layers. She almost never wears it up, preferring a more casual bedhead look. Her skin is Uchiha pale, and her wrists are bare thin white scars. Though their origin is not mentioned, it is assumed that she went into a depression before joining the Akatsuki. She paints her nails black, and wears her ring on her middle finger on the right hand. It bares the symbol Jonetsu (Passion), and is navy in color. She has soft features and it is extremely relaxing to look at her. Her voice is the very definition of the word seductive. It is low and smooth, often reminding one of a purring cat. She is rarely ever seen wearing her own clothing, but when she does its usually a fishnet tube top with black tight fitting pants. She has several ear piercings and the only other jewelry she wears is a cord anklet. She also has naturally occurring rings around her eyes that are similar to Gaaras but much thinner. She no longer wears a headband.*Note: In some stories she is described as having several tattoos across her abdomen.*

Attitude: Extremely outgoing and confident in her abilities, she is always one to tease people sexually. She is a major flirt, and fearless for the most part. She does tend to get upset when Itachi is away, which causes her to busy herself in sleeping, drawing, or acting out sexual fantasies with other members. Thunderstorms also bother her a lot, which stems from her childhood. It also bothers her greatly sometimes that she is not older, because she feels like her housemates would like her better. She will always speak her mind, and has no qualms about calling other people out when they are wrong. With Itachi especially, she is extremely sweet and vulnerable. Her favorite past time with him include locking themselves away in their shared room for hours at a time and cuddling, talking, and sleeping. The other members know that if Katani doesn't make a move on them first, or refuses an attempt, its hands off. Her boyfriends can become possessive quickly when they think Katani is being taken advantage of.

Fighting Style: There are detailed descriptions of actual battles she has been in, but it is mentioned that she is more skilled in Genjutsu than anything. Only Itachi truly knows whether or not her strange eye color is the result of a Kekkei Genkai or not, but he is sworn to secrecy about the matter. This keeps some of the members on edge when she gets upset, because they don't really know what she is capable of.

Background: Prior to joining the Akatsuki, she worked heavily on seduction missions under command of Konoha government. Though she was young, her strong sexual appeal (enhanced with a special Genjutsu that she has since abandoned) made her a prime candidate for those types of situations. During a report in Kirigakure, she runs into Kisame who finds her a prospective member for the Akatsuki, due to her refined mind trickery skills, which is also the reason Konoha periodically sends out search teams to try and find her. She is thought of a threat to the village. She agrees, though unwillingly at first, and has been a strong member of the organization ever since, despite the fact that she is rarely sent on missions. This is because after joining, Itachi and Kisame became attached to her and refuse to let Pain send her out unless it is absolutely necessary. She is also extremely popular with the other members because in this slightly Alternate Universe, she is the only female member. Her sexual encounters do not go unnoticed to her two lovers, but they regard this as healthy curiosity.

* * *

Name: Vexyne

Age:15 (At beginning) but she gets older through out.

Sex: Female

Rank: Chunnin

Chakra Nature: Fire

Height: 165 cm (5'5)

Weight: 63.50 kg (140 lbs)

Build: Extremely curvaceous, with prominent female assets and a strong core.

Appearance: She keeps her extremely long violet hair in a high sitting ponytail most of the time. Even though she is blind, her eyes are a striking contrast of emerald green and amber yellow. She keeps them hidden under layers of bandages, except in a few situations. She wears a pair of tiny black studs in her ears and her pale skin is free from any markings. She keeps a grey bag with her that she hangs low on her waist. It contains some money, an Amegakure headband, a few weapons, and a change of clothes. When appropriate, she wears a black midriff sleeveless shirt paired with elbow length gloves and tight black shorts with black shoes. Other times she will fashion as longer sleeve off shoulder shirt and remove her gloves. She is very mindful of her clothing to allow ease of movement. She relies on touch and sound mostly in everyday encounters, though the reason her fingers remain covered is because she holds the physical sensation of skin on skin to be very sacred. Her facial features are strikingly similar to that of the Uchiha clan.

Attitude: She will never willingly show fear among her comrades. She likes to maintain an outgoing and cheerful disposition, but she has no problem fighting for her rights. Her moods are well controlled though, and she is never angrier than whats necessary. If she holds grudges, she will never show it. For the most part she is very blunt about her thoughts and opinions, even if it puts the person in question in a very awkward situation. Shes extremely well matured and smart, always changing the problem to her own favor. Like Naruto, she is a trickster. She likes observing and listening to things, and her memory is sharp. Due to her blindness however, she is sometimes unaware of the effect her body has on people. She is naturally curious and asks a lot of questions when she wants to.

Fighting Style: She has a hard time using jutsu at the moment so she prefers physical combat instead. It is later found out that she is skilled in using swords. She is attuned to her surroundings and cleverly uses them to her advantage. She also works well with her teammates, and is very considerate of their strengths and weaknesses.

Background: The story she tells Kakashi in _To Touch the Forbidden _is partially true. She did at one point have her sight and was an Amegakure native. Its also correct that she was passed from house to house when she went blind, however the cause of her blindness is still clouded in mystery. It is certain, though, that she did not simply wake up with out it. There is much speculation between Tsunade and Kakashi that she may harbor a Kekkei Genkai that is being blocked by a powerful jutsu, hence loss of vision. There are also questions as to the nature of her separate eye colors. For such a young and inexperienced female to be traveling alone for so long is also unlikely, and she makes hints about there being another person helping her along; though names are never mentioned. She also makes references about her intense anger at being blind, and how she is for the most part over the prying questions and stares. The life she led before making it to Konoha was tough, and that is present in the maturity of her responses and actions. Due to her optimistic nature she has decided to let the past be the past.


End file.
